


Dolled-Up

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 1920's mob boss au, Alternate Universe - 1920s, Gen, He's cool, Mafia boss Lance (Voltron), keith and hunk are his inner circle, lance is a mob boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14021046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: "Lance tips his fedora so that it shields his eyes from view. He smirks a bit and reaches forward to pull the door open with confidence."Lance is a mafia boss on the run, he makes a stop to catch up with his right hand men. Will the cops catch up to him?





	Dolled-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the recognizable characters or places.
> 
> Hi! I really hope that you like it! This was actually for a history project!

Lance’s eyes roam over the street, searching for anything out of place. He shifts onto his right leg, shaking the left to try and get some feeling back into it. Once he’s sure that the coast is clear he rises from his position in the alley and begins to walk across the street, straightening his jacket as he goes. His footsteps are soft as he approaches the wide glass door of the bar. If someone were to see him, they’d think the brunet was treading on air.

Lance tips his fedora so that it shields his eyes from view. He smirks a bit and reaches forward to pull the door open with confidence. His senses are immediately assaulted with the smell of smoke and the sound of soft jazz music.

He strides towards the bar, and leans casually against the counter. The bartender makes his way towards him slowly, cleaning a glass in his hands. He gently slide the glass into its case and puts his hands up on the counter directly in front of Lance.

“Well, What’ll it be?” He asks.

Lance looks up at the man from underneath the rim of his cap and gives the man a wry smile. “Is there any chance I could get a cup of Joe?”

The man chuckles and shakes his head. “You’re out of luck, but I could get ya some hooch instead?”

Lance sighs and shakes his head before pushing himself away from the counter. He looks around the dimly lit lounge a couple of times before he spots two figures sitting at a table in the back. He smirks again and makes his way towards them.

One of the figures is a real baby grand with dark hair and skin almost as tan as Lance’s. The second man is more lean looking and dangerous. His red jacket barely hides the shiv strapped to his side. They don’t seem to notice Lance as he approaches their table. They do notice him however, when he pulls over a free chair and slams it down beside them.

The men start and turn towards the intruder. The slim one already has a hand on his weapon. Lance just smirks some more and leans back in his chair.

“Loosen up boys,” he grins at them from under his cap, “It’s just me.”

They instantly lose their defensive stances, slackening back against their seats. The larger man rubs his head sheepishly and takes a swig out of his mug before looking towards Lance again.

“Our apologies Boss, we didn’t recognize you.” The big man looks over Lance with a small smile, “What’s with the fancy get-up?“

"What do you think Hunk? I’m on the lam. I can’t go waltzing around dressed as usual.” Lance uses a tone that’s meant to imply that Hunk should have already been aware of this matter.

Hunk rolls his eyes and glances towards the other man. “Keith, what do you think of Lance, doesn’t he look like some big cheese?”

Keith shakes his head and sighs. “Lay off him Hunk, he’s been through enough.” He turns to Lance with a concerned expression, “You didn’t get too banged up in the slammer did you? Did they treat you alright?”

Lance’s face softens to a smile and he shrugs his shoulders. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not like I’m a fish. I was practically running the place by the time I busted out.”

Keith snorts, “That’s a line if I’ve ever heard one. What’d you get put in for anyways? It’s been kept on the down low, we’ve been going nuts trying to get some information.”

“I’m shocked. I thought they’d have it posted up all over the place. I got a request from one of our… colleagues saying he needed a torpedo. One of his men was spying on him for the police. I took up the job personally with a couple of my men. We took the sap for a ride. He stirred up a fuss though. I helped the others get out, but I was left holding the bag. I’ve never seen a happier detective.” Lance says.

Hunk whistles lowly. “Well then, you better beat it if you don’t want to get pinched. Do you have a getaway waiting?”

Lance nods and stands, ignoring the screeching of his chair on the floor. “You’re right. I’ll contact you fellas in a couple of days with a location. Don’t you get pinched either, alright?”

“Yes Boss.” Keith and Hunk reply.

Lance tips his fedora down low again. “Goodbye then, for now.” he says and strides away from the table towards the door, nodding at the bartender on the way out.

Once he’s outside Lance lets out a breath and tips his head back, allowing the brisk air to cool his face. He’s unaware of the figure coming up behind him until he feels the hard barrel of their weapon pressed against his back. 

Lance jerks to the right and falls back against his attacker. They stumble and pull back, allowing Lance to regain his balance. He swings around and lands a punch on the girl? She falls to the ground, taking Lance with her. He tries to get up but she slams the hilt of her gun into his head, stunning him. The next thing he knows Lance is pinned to the ground with dirt in his mouth. 

The detective above him laughs a little while she cuffs him. She jerks him up onto his knees and grips his hair with an iron fist, yanking back hard so that his Lance is looking at the night sky. Her voice is triumphant when she says;

“It seems like I’ve just caught our runaway prisoner. How about it hot-shot? Have anything to say for yourself?”

Lance leers and tries to look at her behind him. All he can see is the rim of his fedora. He jerks his head to the side, spits out the dirt that gathered in his mouth, and smiles with bloodied teeth. 

“Well Doll, I’ve only got one question for you, cash or check?”


End file.
